


Magnus

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Cherik - Freeform, Cherik are DORKS, Crack, Erik has a big dick, M/M, gay old mutants, tipsy!Charles, why Erik is called Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: An alternate, cracky idea why Charles calls Erik Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> I have no excuse. Apart from the fact that Magnus is, in fact, Latin for "big".  
> And Fassbender is, well, well-equipped.

"You're so huge, Erik", Charles mutters, tipsy and happy, into Erik's neck, his hand firmly stroking the part in question. "I think I'll call you Magnus, cause you're so huge."

"You're drunk", says Erik, fondly.

"And tomorrow, I'll be sober and you'll still be gorgeous. And huge."

It is years later, and they are no longer so close. Erik is fighting a group of human soldiers who are trying to capture him when the X-men arrive on scene. Do they intend to help him? He doesn't need it. Stop him? Let them try. Suddenly, he hears the Professor call out to him.

"Magnus!"

He almost drops the tank he is levitating.


	2. The One With the Purple Cloak

Charles wakes when, in the middle of the night, his window rattles loudly and opens. He sits up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. There is someone hovering outside the window. Magneto.  
"Well? How do you like it?"  
"Hello Erik. How do I like what?"  
"The outfit, Charles. Fox New called me 'the greatest threat to public security' and I decided I need to look the part."  
"Seriously? As one gay friend to another? The purple helmet and cape ensemble makes you look like a huge dick. Seriously, you look like a giant purple penis."  
"You love my giant dick, Charles."  
Charles does the only sane, reasonable thing he can under the circumstances. He facepalms.


End file.
